


Smosh one-shots!

by miss_soupy



Category: Smosh
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, idk how to use ao3, lots of AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_soupy/pseuds/miss_soupy
Summary: Listen I have no idea what I’m doing.Probs won’t include the og games peepsMight include the crew tho (Spencer, Tommy, Sarah, etc.)SMUT FREE ZONELeave requests!
Relationships: Courtney Miller & Olivia Sui, Courtney Miller/Kimmy Jimenez, Damien Haas & Courtney Miller, Damien Haas & Kimmy Jimenez, Damien Haas & Shayne Topp, Damien Haas/Kimmy Jimenez, Kimmy Jimenez & Courtney Miller, Kimmy Jimenez & Mari Takahashi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	1. Courtimmy (Kimney?)-ice cream shop

**Author's Note:**

> Idrk what to say. Also everyone in this is supposed to be college age.

“So, remind me why we’re going to your workplace on your day off?” My friend, Shayne Topp asks me as we open the door to the little ice cream shop. “Because I want ice cream and I have an employee discount.” He doesn’t need to know the real reason. Kimmy Jimenez. She just moved here about a month ago, and she started working at the ice cream shop at the beginning of the summer. She’s like, the sweetest person ever, and so stupidly pretty. I want to be with her whenever I can, and when I make her laugh, I swear it’s the most amazing feeling. So... I may have a tiny crush on her. We sit down at the counter, and we’re greeted by _her_.  
“Hey, CourtBourt! What are you doing here?”

“Hi Kim-Kim! I’m just here to get ice cream. Uh, but you probably know that, since this is an ice cream shop, so what else would I be here for?”

She lets out a little giggle, and I’m pretty sure my brain stops working for a second.  
“You gotsa valid point. You’re thinking the good thoughts,” she responds, pointing at my forehead.  
Finally, she looks over at Shayne, like she’s just now realized he was there.  
“Oh. Who’s your friend?”

“I’m Shayne,” he says, holding out his hand for her to shake.

“Kimmy,” she responds, “I just moved here from Irvine. Nice to meet you.”

“Shayne’s from Arizona!” I blurt out.

Jesus Christ, stop talking.

“Oh, cool. I was going to get something from the freezer before you came in, I just wanted to talk to you, but I need to go.”  
“Okay, bye! See you later!”

She wanted to talk to me!

“Yeah, I’ll be back in a minute.”  
When she’s in the freezer and out of sight, Shayne turns to me.  
“Jesus Christ, that was hard to watch.” “Uh, what do you mean?”

“In all the years I’ve known you, I have never seen you have that painfully obvious of crush on somebody.”  
“What?” I don’t like Kimmy!”

“Yes she does,” My coworker, Noah calls from the complete opposite side of the room.  
“She TOTALLY does!” My coworker, Jackie, says, from behind the counter. “What are we talking about?” My coworker, Olivia, asks as she walks out of the women’s bathroom.

“Whether or not Courtney has a crush on Kimmy,” Noah responds.  
“Oh! Of course she does!”  
“Can you guys stay out of this?” They all grumble something along the lines of “fine I GUESS.” And I continue to talk to Shayne.  
“You should ask her out. She seemed into you.”  
“I- what? No way! I don’t even know if she’s into girls.”  
“Then ask her.”

“Are you crazy?!”  
“Um, no?”

“I can’t ask her! What if she isn’t?”

“Then you can get over it instead of barely being able to get through a conversation with her without blurting out something random or having some sort of gay panic attack.”  
“Don’t call me out like this, Topp.”  
We get our ice cream from Jackie, and we leave, cones in hand, before Kimmy comes out of the freezer. I eventually get him to drop the topic, but I still can’t stop thinking about Kimmy. Or about how Shayne said that she “seemed into” me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When I go into work the next day, I’m feeling less nervous than yesterday. Until Kimmy comes into work.  
I swear to god, the things this girl does to me.  
“Hey guys! Hey, Court!”

“I- uh, Hi.”  
Luckily, I’m saved by Olivia coming in to work.

“Hey baby!” She says to me. I laugh.

“Hi Liv!” When she gets behind the counter she kisses me.  
Olivia’s straight as a board, and I’ve never seen her as anything other than a friend, but it’s still kinda fun to act like we’re together sometimes.  
“Wow, couple goals!” Kimmy quips.

Even though Kimmy knows there’s nothing going on between Olivia and I, it kinda hurts to see that she doesn’t even seem a little bit jealous.

“Absolutely, she’s the love of my life,” Olivia responds.

We don’t have any costumers yet, so the three of us just talk until our manager, Matt Raub, tells us to get to work. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About an hour into my shift, we get two VERY surprising guests. Shayne and Damien, one of my other friends. Shayne and Damien rarely come here unless I force them to come, so I can’t help but wonder why they’re here. Kimmy goes over to take their order, and after she goes to scoop it up I go over to talk to Damien. All the other costumers are either already being dealt with by my coworkers, or already eating, so I can talk to him without getting in trouble.  
“Hi Deem!”  
“Hey, Court,” I see him glance over at Kimmy, and then lowers his voice to a whisper. “So, um, are you friends with that girl?”  
“What? Kimmy? Yeah wh-“

Suddenly I fully take in the expression on his face. He’s looking at her the same way that I probably look at her, and his cheeks are slightly pink. Oh.  
“You should go for it. You’d be really cute together.”  
As much as it hurts me to say it, they would be cute together, and Kimmy’s probably straight, so it makes more sense for me to do something that will make my friends happy, instead of being selfish and telling Damien to lay off.  
“I- what? You really think so?”

“Yeah, _totally_ ,” I respond, cringing inwardly.  
“Order up!” Kimmy calls. Shayne gets over there before Damien does, and I see him say something to Kimmy, and she quickly glances at me before turning back to the boys. Damien cracks some joke I can’t hear, causing her to laugh loudly. Jackie looks over at me, looking concerned. I mouth “I’m okay” to her. She looks non-believing, but turns away from me. The guys say thank you to Kimmy for the ice cream, and finally leave. A part of me wants to ask Kimmy what she thinks of Damien, but a bigger part of me really doesn’t wanna know. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kimmy’s on her lunch break, Noah’s talking to his friend, Keith, who visits him at work all the time, and he’s the only costumer in the store. Hence Jackie, Olivia and I talking in the back. “So, Courtney, I’m pretty sure your friend likes Kimmy,” Jackie says.  
“Yeah, sure seems like it,” I say, trying and failing to not sound bitter.

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Kimmy’s DEFINITELY into you,” Olivia says, elbowing me playfully.  
“What? No she’s not!”

“Seriously? I really thought you’d have figured it out on your own by now.” “Yeah, she was literally clenching her fists when I kissed you earlier!” Olivia adds.

“Not to mention how she always goes out of her way to talk to you, she always laughs at your jokes, she talks about you all the time, and she’s always glancing at you whenever she can.”  
“What? No. You guys are reading way too much into things. There’s no way she likes me.”

“But how do you know?”

“I don’t! But I don’t know if she likes me either, and I’m sure as hell not gonna risk it.”  
Olivia speaks up.

“Well, you know what they say, Court. Fish need to swim upstream before they can start making babies.” “What does that even mean?” She shrugs.

“I think what Olivia’s trying to say, it that you have to shoot your shot before you can be happy.”

“Um, sure, what she said.”

“You guys don’t know what you’re talking about. I can just internalize my feelings until I get over it or die.”  
They both shake their heads disapprovingly.

“You can’t hide from this forever.”

“I can and I will! I’m done here,” I say, storming out of the room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Our shift is almost over, and Matt tells us that he needs people to wash the dishes.  
“Court and Kimmy can do it!” Noah says, smirking at me.  
Olivia and Jackie both nod just a bit too enthusiastically.

“Um, okay sure,” Kimmy says, shooting me a small smile.

I nervously smile back at her, and we both walk over to the kitchen area. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ “So, your friend Damien gave me his number,” Kimmy says attempting to start a conversation.

“Oh really? That’s _just great_.” “He seems really nice. I’d totally go out with him if I was into guys.”  
I almost drop the bowl I’m washing. “Wait. You’re gay?”  
“Um, yeah, is that a problem?”

“N-no, not at all! I’m gay, too! Well, I’m pan, but like, you get it.”  
“I know, Shayne told me,” she scrunches her eyebrows and deepens her voice. “Courtney’s pansexual, just so you know.”  
That little shit.

“And even if I was into guys, I’m interested in someone else,” she continues, giving me a ~look~.  
I feel my heart start to beat faster.

“W-who?” She smirks and raises her eyebrows.

“Have I not been obvious enough?” It takes me a second to process what she said.  
“You like me?”

“Of course I do! You’re like, the cutest person ever!”

“You’re way cuter,” I mumble.  
She blushes.

“Oh, thanks.”  
I take a deep breath in. “Doyoumaybewannagotothemovieswithmesometime?”  
“Huh?”

“Do you maybe wanna go to the movies with me sometime?”

She grins widely.  
“Oh my god, yes!  
“How about Friday? I’ll pick you up at seven?”  
“Sounds good, CourtBourt.”  
Then she leans over and kisses me on the cheek, and a stupid grin spreads across my face. God, I love my job.


	2. Kimmien-Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW TO USE AO3 BECAUSE I REALLY DON’T KNOW

Kimmy:  
I was really excited when Ian asked me to be in summer games. I was less excited, however, when I found out I was on Mushroom Clout. Not that I don’t like the people on my team, they’re all great. It’s just that there’s one particular teammate of mine that I like... a lot. I kinda have a crush on Damien. I’m not even sure how it’s started! It’s just, I don’t know, he’s really cute, and sweet and-.  
Sorry. I’m getting distracted. Anyway, I’ve managed to avoid it for a while now, but I don’t know how I’ll be able to for much longer. I mean, we filmed the first two competitions today and my heart rate rose exponentially every time he talked to me. Every time. For the whole day. In a situation where we had to talk to each other. Which, in case you’re keeping count, is a lot of times. I swear to god, that boy is gonna make me have a heart attack. I really do want to tell him how I feel, but I’m too nervous, and I do like talking to him, but I’m pretty sure if I hang around him for too long, he’ll find out. Basically, what I’m trying to say here is that I’m fucked.  
“Are you okay, Kim-Kim? You’ve been acting so weird today.” Courtney asks out of the blue, sitting down next to me on my bed in our hotel room.  
“It’s nothing. Just the heat, don’t worry about it.”  
She tilts her head, concerned. “Are you sure? You seemed fine when we were hanging out with Mari and Olivia during lunch. And when you were talking to Noah. And Keith. And Laser. And Sarah, and Shayne, and Joven, and Ian and... well, now that I think about it you were only acting weird around-“  
She gasps.  
“Courtney, no. Whatever you’re thinking, you need to stop it right now.”  
“Do you like Damien?” She asks, whisper-shouting.  
I feel my face heat up, and that’s enough of an answer for Courtney.  
“Oh my god you do!” She exclaims with a squeal.  
“Shhh. Keep your voice down!”  
Suddenly we hear a loud banging noise from outside the door.  
“Owwww. Sarah, what the hell?”  
Courtney and I exchange a confused look, then she leaps up from her bed and swings the door open. Mari and Sarah are standing there, Mari jumping around clutching her foot, Sarah looking sheepish.  
“Were you guys eavesdropping?” Courtney asks.  
“No, we just, um, happened to walk by and, um, accidentally overheard your conversation,” Mari says, avoiding Courtney’s eyes.  
Sarah nods a bit too enthusiastically.   
I sigh. “What’s next? Is Olivia hiding away, too?”  
“No,” Olivia’s voice says from behind the wall.  
“Olivia!”  
“These walls are thin, I can’t help it!”  
In my peripheral vision, I see Courtney roll her eyes. “Just come in here!”  
I hear footsteps from that room as Mari and Sarah sit down on the bed next to me.  
“To be fair, the walls in our room are thin,” Mari says with a shrug.  
Olivia comes into the room, shuts the door behind her, and sits next to Courtney on her bed.  
“So you like Damien?” Sarah asks, shimmying her shoulders.  
“Yeah... you can’t tell anybody, though.”  
“Too late, already told Laser and Joven,” Mari says, putting her phone down.  
“What?”   
“Sorry.”  
“Don’t tell anybody else!”  
“I just told Keith and Noah,” Olivia says, apologetically.  
“What the fuck guys?”  
“We’re just excited!” Mari says, bouncing up and down in her seat.  
“Yeah,” Courtney begins, “Y’all would be so cute! And I’m pretty sure he likes you back.”  
“What? Why?”  
Courtney shrugs, grinning.  
“I don’t know, he just talks about you a lot.”  
“Really? What does he say?”  
The other girls laugh at my desperation, but Courtney ignores them and addresses me.  
“Just that you’re nice, funny, talented, stuff like that. Shayne would probably know more than I do. I can ask him if you want.”  
“No way! I don’t need more people knowing.”  
“I said I was sorry!”   
“I know, Mari.”  
“Whatever, Kimmy, suit yourself,” Courtney says with a shrug.  
The conversation goes off the rails soon after, and it’s very late into the night when Olivia, Mari and Sarah go back to their rooms.  
“We should go to bed. We have to film tomorrow.”  
“Yeah. Goodnight, Kim-Kim.”  
“‘Night, Court.”  
I’m laying in my bed, lights out, hearing Courtney snoring softly in the bed next to me, when I realize something. We’re filming tomorrow. That means that all the people who know about my crush are going to be hanging around said crush all day. Oh no.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We’re all together for breakfast, and I’m the last person there. As I’m walking over to the table, I notice Sarah telling Matt to go sit in a different chair when he goes to sit next to Damien.  
And sure enough, when I get there, the only empty seat is next to Damien.  
I should’ve known this would happen, I think as I sit down next to him.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi.”  
I can see people watching us, but I try my best to act like I don’t notice.  
“Sorry I roasted your social media yesterday.”  
I laugh. “It’s okay, better video or whatever.”  
The conversation continues from there, and I actually manage to behave like a functioning human being. Even filming the first competition on the day went well. I didn’t do anything embarrassing, and nobody said anything about me liking Damien. Well, there was one close call with a comment Lasercorn made, but Courtney managed to pass it off as a joke, so it’s fine. It’s about half past noon when we take a break and go back to the place we’re staying so we don’t die of heatstroke, and so we can get lunch.  
Courtney and I ate fast, so we’re alone in our room when I get a text. It’s Mari.  
Hottie Mari 😍🔥❤️: RED ALERT RED ALERT  
Me: wdym?  
Hottie Mari 😍🔥❤️: MATT ACCIDENTALLY TOLD DAMIEN YOU LIKED HIM  
Me: WHAT? WHO TOLD MATT?  
Hottie Mari 😍🔥❤️: I DON’T KNOW. I TRIED TO PLAY IT OFF BUT IT DIDN’T WORK.   
Me: oh god  
Hottie Mari 😍🔥❤️: I’M SORRY  
Me: it’s alright  
Hottie Mari 😍🔥❤️: his face is BRIGHT RED dude  
Hottie Mari 😍🔥❤️: OH MY GOD HE SAID HE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU  
Me: WAIT WHAT  
Me: WHY DIDN’T YOU LEAD WITH THAT  
I don’t get to know her response, though, because there’s a knock at the door.  
Courtney looks up from her phone, confused.  
“Are you expecting someone?”  
“N-no.”  
“It might be something important.”  
“Uh, Yeah. Maybe.”  
“Should we answer it?”  
“No!”  
She looks at me for a second, eyebrows raised.  
“I’m definitely answering it now.”  
I sputter out a protest, but she completely ignores me and opens the door before I can finish my sentence.  
“Hey, Court,” I hear Damien say from the doorway.  
“Is Kimmy here?”  
Courtney glances back and winks at me before she responds.  
“Why, yes she is! Why do you ask?”  
“Um, can I talk to her?”  
“Of course! Let me go get her!”  
She rushes over to me, grabs my arm, pulls me towards the doorway, shoved me into the hallway, and slams the door behind her, me making excuses the entire time.  
Now I’m left alone with Damien in the hallway.  
“So you wanted to talk to me?” I ask, wringing my hands nervously.  
“Yeah, let’s go somewhere private.”  
Oh my god oh my god oh my god.  
I follow him to his room that he shares with Shayne, and I stand there like an idiot while he closes the door.  
“Um, well, I um-“  
That’s not usually how his sentences begin. He looks as nervous as I feel.  
“Yeah?”  
“So, uh, there were some people saying that you liked me.”  
“What? That’s wild,” I respond with a nervous laugh.  
“So it’s not true?”  
I take a minute before I answer.  
He does seem nervous, and Mari said he was blushing earlier when he found out I liked him, and Courtney thinks he has a crush on me. Could it be that he likes me back?  
Only one way to find out.  
“It’s true. I like you,” I say, feeling my face heat up.  
“I- really?”  
“Yep. Really.”  
“Oh. Well I like you too.”  
Yes!  
There’s a bit of silence.  
“So what does this mean?”  
“What do you want it to mean?”  
I didn’t realize how close Damien and I are standing until right now. And suddenly our faces are getting closer together. And even more suddenly, our faces our only about an inch apart. And then our lips are almost touching and then-  
There’s a loud knock, and we jump apart.  
“Damien, are you in there? We need to get back to the desert,” says Shayne’s voice from behind the door.  
“I’ll be out in a second, don’t wait up for me!”  
When I can’t hear Shayne’s footsteps anymore, I turn back to Damien.  
“So. Let’s talk about this later?”  
“Definitely.”  
As we’re walking down the hallway, Damien grabs my hand mid sentence, and without missing a beat, I lace our fingers together.  
He continues talking as normal, but there’s a significant pep in his step as we walk back to the others, and there’s a big, stupid grin spreading across both of our faces.


End file.
